Their Friendship Despite Appearances is Strong
by thesquiglet
Summary: First ever Mighty Boosh story! I thought Vince and Howard really do have the sweetest friendship despite everything they say or do to other, they always look to each other for protection and then this happened...It's fluffy goodness! :D! Warning - Little talk of a panic attack and mean parents. Please be careful if you read. Enjoy all you lovely people!


**AN: Hi guys! It's me! I'm supposed to be sorting out my Personal ****Statement draft and also writing out my latest chapter for the NCIS /BTVS fic but this just came outta nowhere. I've just gotten into this show and love it to death...Like a lot...My favourite is Vince for sure...:). **

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Mighty Boosh...and that makes me sad however they do belong to two of the most adorable people ever - Julian Barrett and Noel Fielding. I do own the mother 'Jeanie' and the awful parents...**

**And also I'm going to dedicate this drabble to one of my best friends who I never really say how thankful , lucky and grateful I am to have her in my life. I really am though. I've known her for 10 years or so now and she is definitely my very first and best friend ever. Words can't describe how much I really love you and thank you so much for cheering me up all the time/coffee talks/sleepovers/in jokes/hugs/phone calls and here is to the next few years of our awesomeness. I am going to miss you most of all if I get into Uni or drama school. **

**You are the best and I love you so much Niamhy. Hope you enjoy this oddness of mine. **

***A thousand hugs and pecks on the cheek* Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"S-s-sorry"

"It's okay, try and calm"

"I'm trying, alright?!"

"It's not going to help you if you carry on like this"

"M'fine, you can go now"

"Never"

"Why not? Everyone else does"

"Well, not Howard Moon, no sir!"

That was on Vince's 14th birthday. He'd celebrated with his foster parent; Howard Moon, who he'd known since he was about eight or so had dashed up the road to celebrate with them. However when he got there he found the front door unlocked and ajar. Vince's foster parent was nowhere to be seen and nor was his raven haired buddy. About to tread carefully up the stairs he heard a whimper come from behind a dark blue sofa downstairs.

"Please g-go away, don't want you here" Now being fourteen and curious and fancying himself a bit of a detective he wanted to find out more.

"Hey, it's, er, it's Howard. You alright Vince?"

Vince shyly lifted his head up to meet his friend's. Once he'd been assured of no more danger, he lifted himself back onto his feet with the aid of Howard.

"The place looks horrible, torn up really badly, what on earth happened here?"

"Nothing" came the meek reply.

"Can't help if you don't tell me, what's wrong little man?" Vince pursed his lips together but letting a small smile hang on the end of it for a minute or so.

"Howard. Promise you won't get mad at me?" Howard stood stunned but nodded his head.

The younger boy nodded also. After careful deliberation before dragging them both to sit on the sofa. The elder of the two saw the serious look and despite his principles of no touching took both of his younger mate's hands in his gripping them tightly.

"I-i-i, my foster family got a call. Two weeks ago. My real parents got released from jail a year before they were meant to 'ave. Got the phone call to be on the look out straight afterwards. T-today he came here. H-e-he found me"

Vince started crying softly hiding his face with his hair. He didn't like crying or have people seeing him cry. To everyone he appeared to be upbeat, sunshine and butterflies, not skies of dark, looming grey. Howard however knew better.

"Vince, please tell me the rest?" The teenager shook his head wildly. No.

Trying to steady his breathing, he gasped lightly when he found himself to be being hugged by the one person who hated being touched at all, the hand gesture he knew had to have been a big step but the hug?!

* * *

Drawing back he insisted again on his friend telling the truth and this time his friend agreed knowing he needed the support he couldn't get anywhere else.

"He found me, gave me this black me and a few kicks to my stomach, the usual whenever they're near me. Jeanie ran out after him. Mum wasn't with him but she might appear at any moment. And I'm, I'm scared" The boy broke again, all Howard could do was gather enough strength for another hug.

"Howard? Am I going to be okay?" He tentatively whispered a single tear drop cascading down his cheek.

"Very, Vince, look at me. You're safe, you're safe. And Jeanie will be too" He added knowing the boys thoughts exactly.

But then Vince's breathing had without knowing had started to become uneven with the over-thinking and worries of him and his mother. His pain had started to become unbearable. His body started to tremble, sobs and gasps came at the same time stopping the air from entering in. Where was the air, where was his air, it just wasn't there, he needed the air and now. He couldn't breathe, oh God, he couldn't, how could he not?.

Howard had been told of panic attacks by his own mother and how to help someone who was having one but not ever seen one happen up close and personal however knowing that this he had been interested in. Now? Now he wanted to run in the corner and hide but knew he had also had to help the trembling boy.

His first clear thought was that Vince was having the attack, not him, he needed to comfort Vince, tell him he was fine and in no danger. That he was there. He then drew his fair, raven haired into his lap shushing his worries before being undecided on what else to do. He reached out a hand before bringing it to his hair stroking it gently, hopefully Vince wouldn't mind his precious hair being touched too much.

* * *

Vince soon calmed down and had also fallen asleep somehow...on Howard's lap with a smile on both their faces. Howard had achieved the impossible. Jeanie entered in looking and bolting the house as she did so, no way was that man coming back in and hurting her foster son as long as she could help it. She speeded into the next room. Calling for her foster son but got shushed instantly.

"Hi Mrs Noir"

"Howard, it's Jean or Jeanie" She smiled relaxing recovering a little as she noticed how the two boys were placed. She continued to speak.

"Is, erm, is he? He didn't have one, did he? And I wasn't here..." She frantically spoke, fear in her eyes.

"He did have a panic attack but he's doing okay now ma'am" Came the whispered response.

"Whatever would I do without you? I'm sure Vince would say the same if he was awake at all"

"Quite alright"

"Want me to move him?"

"No, no, he's fine. Rather not he be awake again for a while, let him sleep a little longer, might calm him down some more"

Jeanie nodded at his decision trusting it before leaving the room to call the police making sure she had caught him and his wife to be put back to rot in jail again. As she did so, she smiled to herself and a happy thought invaded them.

_If only you two boys knew. _

* * *

Howard had rung his parents to inform he would be staying overnight which they were fine with and when he had hung up, Vince stirred and cracked open his eyes taking in his surroundings.

"S-s-sorry"

"It's okay, try and calm"

"I'm trying, alright?!"

"It's not going to help you if you carry on like this"

"M'fine, you can go now"

"Never"

"Why not? Everyone else does"

"Well, not Howard Moon, no sir!"

"Don't believe you, y'now know the truth. Leave like everyone else does. Don't want your sympathy"

"You shall always have it no matter what, i'm not leaving, no sir!"

"Not in the mood for jokes 'Oward"

"It's _not_ a joke though, Vince"

"Why are you being so nice to me? M'nothing special" His eyes seemed to agree with him, dull and lifeless. Howard was not having any of this.

"I'm your best mate. We stick out for each other. Friends protect each other and that's what I'm always going to, jumpsuits, weird hair days, scars. All of that matters none, you stay yourself and I'm going to keep you safe always. Got it?" An appreciative smile appeared with no words needed.

* * *

Now working at the Zooniverse whenever Bob Fossil yelled through the megaphones, whenever someone insulted him or his hair , a panic attack happened, someone almost hurt him physically or someone just got too close for his comfort, he was immediately there to help him calm down from the panic attacks. And even though there was the hints of back-stabbed insults, they both knew it was never nothing more than a joke. Vince was always grateful and always paid his kind in return. Always.

Because that...is what true friendships are my dear, dear readers.


End file.
